


Tears Fall Eventually

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Moving Out, minimal comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: The reader learns of news, and never gets to fix it.
Relationships: Dirk Gently & Reader, Dirk Gently/Reader, Farah Black & Dirk Gently, Farah Black & Reader, Farah Black & Todd Brotzman, Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 6





	Tears Fall Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> This is a they/them fic, so anyone can read it no matter the pronouns.

Dirk had become closed off, never wanting to talk to Y/N. As cases came and passed, he began only hanging out with Todd and Farah, and only talked to Y/N when they were tasked to get food or groceries. The gang used to be so close, but after a case that involved Blackwing, Dirk began distancing himself. 

The night had come quickly today, and with it, the smell of winter. It was the season to bundle up and become close with friends, but it seemed instead everyone was distancing themselves from Y/N. Dirk was always doing something important, never talking to Y/N and really only talking to Todd and Farah. Farah was already a closed off person, along with Todd. 

They had already eaten dinner, and went into their room for the night. Y/N had been the last, as they were cleaning up after dinner. Their room was pitch black, no movement in, only the sound of the cars outside to lull them to sleep. Y/N heard a knock from outside their room.

“Come in.” they said, still laying down.

It was Dirk. 

“Y/N, I need to talk to you, it's important.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah what is it?”

“We, the rest of the gang, have decided we don’t want you anymore.” 

“W-what..?” Y/N said, a quiver in their voice.

Dirk looked sad, tears in his eyes, not falling just sitting. He looked in pain, but relieved.

“We, or I suppose really me, have decided you shouldn’t work for us any more. So, you have this week to get a new place and leave. I hope you have a good life.” he said, getting up before Y/N could respond, and left.

Somehow, the room had become darker, and lonelier. To know that you must leave forever, to not work with your friends anymore, with no reason, is painful. 

They sighed a watery sigh. A sigh full of pain and misery. A sigh of tears. But no, they did not let those tears fall that night. They did not let those tears slide when in the morning, there were boxes outside their room for them to fill. They did not let those tears fall when no one looked at them or offered help. 

And soon, it was their last night in the house. They were sleeping on a couch they had in their room. Moving onto their side, they reached for their book, and when they opened the book, a letter fell out. 

The letter said:

_ Dear Y/N, _

_ I fired you today, and the reason will always hurt me. _

_ I had begun catching feelings, and though I could live with those forever, I could not live with what comes with them. _

_ I don’t want you to be hurt by others, all because you know me. And that's why you were fired and made to move out so quickly.  _

_ I hope that the move goes well for you and that you live a good life.  _

_ I hope to never see you again, and that you live a happy life. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dirk. _

And even then, did Y/N not let the tears fall. It was the last morning, they had moved everything out. They said goodbye to everyone, and as they sat in their car, no one watching, they let it fall. The tears fell, and only then did they fall.

Maybe they lived a better life, never truly forgetting Dirk and co. Maybe they got married and got kids, telling the children stories of the adventures.


End file.
